winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sbrady538/Curse of Fearwood Description
Yesterday I saw both episodes 17 and 18 and today I will be writing about what happened in Episode 17 - Curse of Fearwood, some of the description's that were given about this episode did not really happen so I am writing about what I saw during the episode and I'll also be writing of what I think the group maybe talking about since the english dub isn't out yet. At the Start of the episode Flora and Helia are together and they both head towards the Alfea Green House. It seems that Flora wants to show Helia the plants there but their time together is cut short when a group of young fairies show up. Flora tells Helia to spray the plants while she talks with the girls and it doesn't go to well, the plant grabs Helia like the plant that grabbed Stella in the previous episode but luckly Flora is able to calm it down. Helia then says something and leaves the Greenhouse even though Flora tries to stop him, he then bumps into Musa and leaves. Later Flora and Musa are outside and it seems that Flora talking about her problems with Helia, but luckly Musa tells her something that reassure's Flora, but then a Red Fountain ship shows up and it turns out to be the guys. Riven is still trying to master the sword throwing move and Musa explains that it's really getting to her. Faragonda then shows up and tells Flora and Musa to come with her while the rest of the guys go somewhere else. At Daphne's classroom Faragonda, Daphne, Eldora and the Winx seem to be discussing where the Silver Spear could be.' (There is also a flashback to when Selena was first showing Griffen the Legendarium)' Bloom and the others then summon their wands and together the wands show a picture of a totem pole. Daphne and Faragonda then say a few things then Daphne mentions Canada, possibly they are both saying that that Totem Pole is somewhere in Canada. The scene then changes to Cloud Tower where the Trix and Selina are shown to be spying on the Winx yet again. Selina is thinking something to herself, but since it's in Itailan I don't know what she is saying, the scene then shows a Red Foutain ship and obivously it's the Winx, Specialists and Paladins going to Fearwood Forest in Canada. Once the ship lands the Winx are seen in an snow outfits while Eldora is seen in a sun dress with sunglasses and a big hat, she then changes back to her regular outfit once she realizes how cold it really is. Eldora then tells the Winx something very important and disappears again, Bloom then summons her wand and like in the previous episode it's leading the gang to where the magic object is (The Silver Spear). The Trix are shown spying on them again like before. The Winx arrive in town and they see everybody is in a real hurry to get inside which surprises everyone, Flora then smiles at Helia but instead of smiling back he turns away from her leaving Flora both surprised and hurt. '' ''The Specialist then spilt up from the girls to go off somewhere else maybe to try and that totem pole, while the rest of the Winx go to town to investigate. The Winx go further into town and like before everybody is in such a rush to get inside. A man then tells the Winx something important and then goes inside like the other citizens. The scene then changes to the specialists walking into a forest when suddenly they see something, Helia goes to investigate and it turns out to be Riven who was playing a prank on them, Helia and Riven are about to get into a fight until Sky intervenes. It's back to the Winx again who are seen talking to a women who then slams the door in a rush, Bloom then summon's her wand again and the Winx resume the search for the Silver Spear. At Cloud Tower Icy asks Selina to read another story to cause trouble for the winx, she reads a story about Werewolves and they come to life. The guys are back from the forest and are now in the town to reunite with the Winx when suddenly the wind gets very breezy and they hear a howl, they arrive at a dark allyway where they see a shadow. Helia then goes to take a closer look where it turns out to be... A WereWolf. Back with the guys they are now getting surrounded by WereWolfs and get ready to fight them. The Winx are now at a dead end with finding the Spear, Flora seems worried and gets out her phone to try and call the guys when a breeze comes up and they see people turning into Werewolves. The Winx and Daphne then transform and get ready to fight the them, Flora then uses a spell of hers that traps the werewolves and the girls go off to find the guys to warn them about the werewolves being real people. The Specialist and Paladins are now completely surronded by werewolves. Sky is about to finish off one of the werewolfs, but luckly Bloom stops him and tells the guys that they are real people under one of spell's of the Legendarium. Aisha then creates a Morphix Cage and they all gather up the most of the Werewolves. Helia is now fighting not 1, not 2, but 3 Werewolves and he gets all three of them in the cage single handedly along with an extra one. The guys are pretty impressed with what Helia had just done, Flora then comes up to Helia and congratulate's him on a job well done, Helia however seems a bit stand-offish towards her though. Flora then comes up to him and I think she might be apologizing with what happened back at the Green House earlier at the start of the episode (at least that's what I think). Flora and Helia now made up look as if they are about to kiss.. when suddenly more Werewolves start showing up. Helia holds them back while the rest of the group make a run for it. Back at Cloud Tower the Trix are now spying on Helia and they seem pretty impressed with him (I'm not so sure what they want with Helia but I think we'll find out when the english dub comes out).'' ''The gang have now arrived at Fearwood Forest. The Winx then hav a flashback to when Eldora said something very important to them, but before they can even say another word the werewolves show up again, one of the Werewolves attacks Helia and soon Icy arrives and turns Helia into an Ice Statue!! Flora saw the whole thing and tells Icy to release Helia but instead Icy tells Flora that if she wants Helia back then she will hav to fight for him in the Legendarium World''' (I think that's what she said) and soon she and Helia disappear. '' '''''Flora thens summon her wand and gets ready to go after them, Bloom tries to stop Flora but can't get the chance since she is getting attacked. Flora then transforms and is now in the World of the Legendarium where everything around her is covered in ice. Icy shows up wearing a new outfit and soon she and Flora start fighting, when Flora asks where Helia is she sees a sled with reindeer covered in complete ice and to her surprise Helia is in the sled as well. Icy then gets on the sled and she rides off with Flora right behind her determind to get Helia back. And that is what happened in Episode 17 - Curse of Fearwood, I will soon write up what happened for episode 18, I hope you all enjoy it. Category:Blog posts